Wooing the Strawberry
by Eternal Dumas
Summary: [Discontinued] On a routine Hollow run, Ichigo gets an unexpected visit from the least likely of people who attempts to woo him in the strangest of ways. And of course, things just have to evolve from there.
1. Kissing the Strawberry

A/N: It's another ficcie from a mentally unstable yaoi fangirl, bwahahaha-warugh! (gets hit on the head by her muse) Owowow, fine, fine, I'll get on with it. Also, the name of the person who trying to woo Ichigo is not revealed near the end cause I originally had no idea who it was going to be. Well, I'm sure you'll all be able to figure it out by the middle of the drabble-ish...thing even before the other's name is revealed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. If I did, poor Ichigo would have been traumatized ten times over by now. 8DDDD Have fun reading my drabble-ish thingy...story...thing! (goes off spinning around like the mentally unstable girl she is)

* * *

"You really don't realize how beautiful you are do you, Ichigo?"

No one had ever said that to him so no, of course Ichigo never thought of him being beautiful or anything like that because what kind of man would honestly want to be called beautiful? Well, besides that crazy eleventh division fifth seat, Yumichika, perhaps.

He never did get the chance to say that, however, as the other had already moved against him, limiting his movement so fast that Ichigo was sure they had just used shunpo. Shock had already filtered into Ichigo's system when he had first sensed that small sliver of reiatsu leaking out from the Gargantum that had appeared in front of him.

Of all the people to appear out of the Gargantum, why had it been him? What business did he have here in the human world?

Ichigo never did get the chance to ask those questions either for the moment he had become pinned against the wall of the secluded building located upon the outskirts of town, the other's reiatsu had immediately overwhelmed his and left him paralyzed, barely able to breathe properly.

There was that deep, amused chuckle again, the same one that he had heard when he first noticed the other's presence and it made Ichigo wonder what the other found so funny in this entire situation.

"I apologize, Ichigo-kun. I did not mean to offend you in any way by laughing."

Oh great, the other was a mind-reader now? What else was new? Ichigo's irritation, his anger at his own lack of power, being unable to move because the other in front of him was so damn powerful! He hated feeling this weak, he hated feeling like this, as though he was under the mercy of another, more powerful being.

Which coincidentally, he was.

"However, my earlier words are completely true. You really are an embodiment of true beauty."

If it weren't for the huge amount of reiatsu pouring down on him and pinning him against the wall like some limp rag doll, Ichigo would have surely spat out a venom-filled retort back at the arrogant man before him. However, seeing as how he was now, there was no chance of that in the near future. Not unless the other decided to lessen the pressure on him and risk getting their frickin' head lopped off, that is.

Another amused chuckle and--this time Ichigo was sure the other had just read his mind--a large, slender hand coming up to trace the contours of his face, slowly, lovingly...

_As though we were lovers._

Ichigo cringed at both the touch and the thought before realizing just exactly what the touch implied. And what Aizen Sousuke was planning on doing.

Before he could even struggle--and how he would have fought and struggled against this had he the strength--their lips met, a forced contact of flesh that cut off Ichigo's yell in his throat to be replaced by a moan when Aizen began nipping on his lower lip.

There was no fight, no resistance when Aizen's tongue entered Ichigo's mouth and the shinigami could only faintly wonder, why?

Why was he submitting? Why was he not fighting against the traitorous ex-captain that had planned out Rukia's execution to the very end? Why was his body not willing to resist?

"Beautiful." Again, that single word slipped past Aizen's lips to pass into Ichigo's although Ichigo himself hadn't so much as heard the word as he did feel the vibrations of sounds when Aizen spoke.

Why? Why was he not fighting? Why did he not resist, damnit?

_And why the hell am I blushing every time he calls me beautifu?_ was Ichigo's last thoughts before Aizen's reiatsu swallowed him whole and turned his world black.

* * *

(blinks) Wow, talk about a crappy ending. I seriously think this is the worst story...drabble-ish...thing I've written so far. First and foremost, in case anyone was wondering or didn't know, the title is a play-on of Ichigo's name which also means strawberry in Japanese. xD This is supposed to be a one-shot like my other two stories but who knows what will happen? I really have no idea how to continue this anyway.

Mah, just ignore the author's crazy rantings and be nice and review, kay?


	2. Waking Up Strawberry

**A/N: **Woot! This story is not yet dead peoples and neither am I!!

Muse: (hits Dumas-chan with the frying pan)

Me: Owowow! Muse-chan!! Stop hitting me with that. And where'd you get the frying pan?

Muse: (pointendly glares down Dumas) Get on with it already or I'm bringing out the chainsaw.

Me: Y-yes ma'am. (turns towards audience) First and foremost, much love to KitsueMage for discussing this story with me during lunch and helping me get over my writing block for the story in the process. And just as I promised, here's the second chapter of the story as your Christmas present. I'll apologize beforehand for the overall crapiness and lack of action in this chapter so don't hate me, okay? (puts on her pleading puppy eyes)

**Warnings: **OOC Byakuya, shounen-ai, mentions of boy kissing and very crappy writing

**Disclaimer: **I, Eternal Dumas, in no way or form own Bleach.

* * *

_It was just a dream Ichigo, it was all just a dream…wasn't it?_

On Ichigo's list of most expected places to wake up in, Soul Society was at the bottom. Well actually, Ichigo didn't even _have_ a list of favorite-places-I-would-like-to-wake-up-in-after-I've-just been-kissed-by-my-worst-enemy, but that was beside the point.

What matters now, though, is that he was back here in Soul Society after just having woken up from, what he believed, to be a very strange dream. Judging by his surroundings—the clean, hardwood floors, high ceiling and sterile, white beds—Ichigo assumed he was in the Fourth division.

_Someone must have found me after I blacked out,_ he realized. _But…who?_

Inoue, Chad, Rukia and Renji immediately came into mind.

_But if Inoue had found me, she would have brought me to Urahara-san's shop instead, same with Chad, Renji and Rukia. There's no way they would have bothered going all the way to Soul Society when they could have just gone to Urahara-san. So just who--_

He was interrupted from his thoughts then, as he heard the sound of a door sliding open and a familiar reiatsu suddenly overwhelming his senses.

But no, this wasn't Aizen's reiatsu! It was—

Jaw hanging down and his mouth resembling a gaping hole, Ichigo sputtered, stared and on his second try, managed to force out the name of the one person he had least expected to _ever_ help him.

"B-B-Byakuya?"

Yes, sixth division captain and one of the most arrogant pricks in all of Seireitei, Kuchiki ice-cube-Byakuya had just stepped through the doors of Ichigo's hospital room. And he looked peeved.

And when Kuchiki Byakuya was peeved and armed with his zanpoktou, it meant bad things for anyone who dared to be within a ten-mile radius of him.

Said ten-mile-radius person was currently too much in shock, however, to do much except stutter senselessly and somehow manage to form the one coherent question of, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Byakuya frowned and glared at Ichigo with his disapproving you-are-stupider-than-I-and-should-therefore-feel-honored-to-be-in-my-prescence glare but answered his question nonetheless.

"You were found unconscious near a deserted area in the forest on the outskirts of your hometown," he began, his voice taking on his usual cold and detached tone. "I happened to be in that area at the time and took you to Soul Society to be treated by Unohana-taichou in case of any injuries that Aizen may have done to you."

"Wait, wait, you went to the real world?" Ichigo asked incredulously, apparently having overcome his state of shock. "What were you doing there? And why'd you take me to Soul Society? Urahara-san's shop is closer."

The line was that was Byakuya's mouth thinned in even greater disapproval, if that was possible. "If it is really that great of a curiosity to you, I was on a Hollow extermination mission when I found you unconscious with Aizen Sousuke's reiatsu on you."

_He still hasn't said why he didn't bring me to Urahara-san's shop instead of here,_ Ichigo glumly noted but stopped thinking about it when Byakuya's last words began to register in his brain.

"…_found with Aizen Sousuke's reiatsu on you."_

His breath hitched and his eyes widened as the gravity of the situation—the very fact that everything up till now was actually happening to him—finally sunk in.

_Aizen Sousuke kissed me,_ Ichigo realized with growing horror. _And I kissed him back._

* * *

**A/N: **Errr, that doesn't really count as a cliffhanger does it? Again, hope you enjoyed it Kitsue-chan. And to everyone else, a Happy Holiday cheer to you all, don't forget to review!


End file.
